Am I Gone?
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: This is set literally right after the battle Kawazu and Yomazu. Gajeel has a terrible dream and he realizes something that he never thought he'd realize. If you want to find out what, then read the story! ;P Rated T for Gajeel's Language.


_**Lisanna's POV**_

The base camp on Tenrou Island was destroyed and Mira-nee is badly injured from the bomb that Azuma planted that she protected me from. I make a small tent with a few beds and Mira-nee is lying in one of them. I hear rustling from the bushes and I transform into my Animal Takeover: Tigress. Slowly, I see Levy come out of the bushes with Gajeel unconscious on her back.

"Levy!" I de-transform and I run up to help Levy.

"Please help him." Levy whispers with whatever strength she has left.

"It's alright Levy, I'm right here." I take Gajeel's other arm and Levy and I slowly walk him over to the bed next to Mira-nee. "Lie him down gently." Levy carefully lays Gajeel down on one of the beds and covers him with one of the blankets. I see Levy start to cry.

"Why? Why?" Levy whispers. I don't know what happened, but my best guess is that it has to do with Grimoire Heart.

"Levy, why don't you rest too? I think you'll feel better when you wake up if someone comes after us." I suggest.

"Alright." Levy agrees. Levy slips into the bed that's next to Gajeel's and instantly falls asleep. I wonder who could have done this to the two of them.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I wake up in the guild infirmary and the sun is shining through the windows. Damn it! This hurts. It's probably from those bastards, Kawazu and Yomazu. I'll make them pay for what they did to me and Le-Levy! I look around and I don't see Shrimp anywhere. She's probably recovered. I slowly get out of bed and I walk out of the infirmary. This isn't normal. No one and I mean no one, is in the guild. It's deserted. I walk out of the guild and Magnolia is as lively as ever. I walk around and I walk past Kardia Cathedral. I walk past the gravestones. I see the sky turn dark and it starts to pour. I see blue hair near a certain gravestone. It's Levy. She's not moving and I think I hear her crying.

"Levy, what's wrong?" I walk up to her and she's wearing a black dress shirt and skirt with a black headband. I walk up behind her a flash of lightening comes and flashes. It blinds my few of the gravestone. After the light disappears, I get a clear view of whose gravestone it is. Levy starts to scream and cry.

"Why?! Why did you make me leave?! If you didn't make me get help none of this would have happened!" The gravestone is mine. The Fairy Tail emblem is at the top with my name underneath. The description reads "The Iron Dragon Slayer with a soft heart." This is what happened to me after I told Levy to escape. "GAJEEL!" I go up to hug her from behind and my arms go right through her. She continues to cry and cry. "Gajeel, please come back. You were the only man I ever really loved." Everything goes white and I sink to my knees.

"Levy… I am so, so sorry. I want to tell you that in person." I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I've never cried. Not even at my own parent's funeral. I've always been cold and heartless. I had a soft spot for my partner who I was going to make and S-class mage. "I want to see you again. I love you." Then everything fades to black and I hear birds chirping. My eyes slowly open and I see Levy over me.

"Thank God. You're awake." Levy whispers. God damn it! My head feels like it's splitting in half! "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I reply. I get up and I see Mirajane and Lisanna lying in beds near me. Wait, I'm alive. Levy is in front of me with tear of joy in her eyes. I catch her off guard and I pull her in tight. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have told you to run. I just wanted you to get away. I didn't want you to get hurt." I explain. Levy is speechless. "I had a dream that I died because of my stupid idea. You were hurting so badly. I never want you to go through that." I feel Levy's small arms wrap under my arms.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Levy whispered. I take my hand and I push her head into my chest.

"I will never to something as stupid as that again." I promise. I feel something warm drip slowly in my lap and I see tears run down Levy's face.

"I was so scared. I was scared that I was going to lose you." Levy whispers. "I.. ov… u."

"What was that? I couldn't you." I tease. I let her go and her fists a clenched and are placed in her lap.

"I … ove.. ou." Levy tries to spit out.

"One more time." I state.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Levy yells.

"There, now was that so hard?" I state. Levy crashes her lips against mine. My hand combs through her tangled blue hair and I lie down next to her after we break apart. I hold her close to my bare chest and we fall asleep.


End file.
